Transfer student
by SakuraUchiha2328
Summary: Because like, making the stoic human ice cube fall in love with her was so easy. -SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

_Mom, _

_Stop sending so many messages at once! I can't exactly open any of my messages on the plane; but it doesn't matter now anyways. I'm here already, at Tokyo's Narita Airport mom. I miss you so much! Even though I just left yesterday, I feel like it's years already. :P_

_Courtney,_

_I know you'll be reading this too, since you're like that; bugging people's lives. But I don't mind, you're just like that and I like it that way. I miss you too, in case you're wondering. _

_Both, _

_I got to go now, the landlady here. Talk to you later. Love you._

* * *

__**Sorry guys but I had to delete everything because I got myself confused. Anyway, chapters from here onwards are edited, most of them are the same but yeah. Review okay? To let me know that the effort I'm spending is worth it :')**

**Oh and, I don't own Naruto**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto**

**Edited version!**

* * *

Sakura Haruno smiled as she placed her phone on standby. After reading the reassuring messages from Courtney and her mother, she felt somewhat less nervous. She still couldn't believe that she'd been accepted to stay at the current resident in Tokyo. The program she signed up for said that she was lucky because someone else gave up that spot and they needed a replacement. And of course, Sakura said yes. Mainly for the sake of going to Japan and a little bit more of other reasons, she choose not to say.

So when the opportunity came down, she couldn't turn it down now, can she?

"Sakura-chan!"

Hearing her name, she stood up and bowed to the figure before her. Manners, as they say.

" Ohayo gozaimasu, Uchiha-san."

A small dainty chuckle came from the lady in front of Sakura. Prefect straight hair, not a single strand of hair out of place. The midnight black hair that brings out the fairness of her face. Oh how Sakura envied Uchiha-san because of this; compared to her, she felt as though she just came out from the trash can. Her stomach fell as the lady smiled at her. Even her smile was drop dead gourgeous. " Please call me Mikoto. Uchiha-san makes me feel old."

She nodded, her mind wandering off the subject. I wonder how she knew it was me, she thought, maybe it's because of my hair; it gives out almost everything.

" Well, hurry now! We wouldn't want everyone to be waiting for us." Mikoto said as she helped Sakura with her luggage. " N-No, of course not."

They both hurried down to the valet parking, passing busy business people that were walking pass. This couldn't get any better for her. Of all the places, she got to go to this, this _beautiful city._ She mentally squealed in her head, her face turning into a smile.

Mikoto ushered Sakura to the limousine down the lane. It was a freaking _limousine!_ She froze and looked at the lady handing her bags to the driver. Mikoto raised an eye brow, " What's wrong honey?"

" N-No, nothing's wrong." She said as went climbed in the limo. _It's just that everything's too prefect._

The drive to the Uchiha manor wasn't really long; it was about an hour away from Narita. Sakura sighed she closed her eyes and leaned back, she couldn't imagine how tried she was. Just a little longer, she thought, and I'll be there.

She groaned and faced the moving cars. It felt so good to be moving around, even though she was cramped up in the limo, she still got a chance to walk a few steps and let her muscles move. Considering that she was stuck on a long journey a while ago, she would love to go an hour jog right now; no matter how drained she was.

"Tried?"

A burst of laughter came from the petite pink bubble gum hair girl. Strangely, she found this very amusing. " Very."

" Wonderful. You'll be able to get some sleep since we're here. I'll get my son to take your luggages in." Before Sakura could say anything, Mikoto stood up and went out of the car. She scrambled up and followed- her feet was glued to the ground. Never in her life, has she seen this **huge **house. Sakura stood there in awe, day dreaming about what it's like to live in that house.

Well this is it, _her_ home. For now.

" Sakura?"

She jerked her head to the left and was equally as star struck as before. This, _guy_ couldn't be one of Mikoto's son, right?

Those deep black eyes that bored into hers, they couldn't possibly be the ones that she'd seen before. The boy in front of her had the same eyes, same looks yet…

_ Please don't be 'him'._

" W-Who are you?"

Behind her back, she crossed her fingers and hoped that this _boy_ wasn't the one she met at Orlando's International Airport. Oh how embarrassed she was yesterday, to actually cause that problem to someone; unbelievable.

_ -Flashback-_

_ " Passengers departing from San Francisco to Tokyo at 7.50 A.M please enter terminal A-17/30. Flight departure from San Francisco to Tokyo at 7.50 A.M please enter terminal A-17/30. Thank you." _

' _A-17/30' Sakura furiously turned in every direction, desperate to find A-17/30; she was late- it was already 7.55 A.M! The plane might leave! No, she thought, positive thoughts; A) There should be many passengers doing the check up before entering, that should take some time and B) they would announce her name a few times before leaving. She gulped, late wasn't an option to her right now. She clutched her American Black Coffee tightly in her hand; she really needed her coffee right now. Her eyes franticly scanning every sign board- she found it. 'A-17/30, straight ahead.' If only she cou-_

_ 'Crap,' It slipped. " Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I-I-"_

_ The boy shot her a death threatening glare before she could end her sentence. He looked at his leather jacket, which was soaked with black stains of coffee. A thousand thoughts filled his head as he faced the girl. His face turned into a scowl. " Do you know who bought this for me?" The boy's voice filled with uncontrollable anger._

_ They were starting to start a commotion; people stopping to see what was happening._

_ ' Your girlfriend?' She inwardly joked to herself._

_ " Sasuke, we don't have time for this. We can get this dry cleaned later, right now we have a meeting to attend to." The man standing to the so called 'Sasuke' said. He looked at Sakura, his eyes betraying nothing, nonetheless, he tugged Sasuke; signaling him to move._

_ Sakura let out a sigh, and mumbled about something like, " Thank goodness, that was close." She grabbed her stuff and headed towards A-17/30. Those cold eyes from that young boy lingered in her thoughts, she shivered. Hopefully, Sakura don't ever see him again. _

_ -End flashback-_

" Itachi Uchiha." Itachi flashed a brief smile, his eyes looking into hers. No, it wasn't that boy from yesterday, this boy here was Itachi, not some dude called Sasuke. Even though they looked the same, their eyes tell a different story.

Sasuke's were cold, hard and emotionless. Itachi's was different, not a lot but it had much more friendlier touch.

Itachi extended his hand, either wanting to shake hands with her or-" Your luggage?"

Her body suddenly felt like a thousand times lighter, to actually think that knowing this boy wasn't the other boy had such an impact. Oh how she wished she would never see that boy's face again.

She sighed as an uneasy smile pulled her lips back. " S-Sure."

_ Itachi Uchiha._

* * *

**Review? :B**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto.**

**This is the edited version. Didn't really go through much changes but yeah. Enjoy :)**

* * *

There was a sharp knock on the door.

The young pink haired teen bolted straight up from her bed, causing her to feel a bit dizzy in the head. There were black patches of circles everywhere she looked, she blinked a few times and the dizziness disappeared, her mind cleared up as she began to take in her surroundings. This wasn't her room, her room should be _pink_ not _grey._ She pressed her eye brows together; she was in somebody's room, but _whom_?

The knock came again, more insistent this time.

She ignored it and continued thinking back, finding out how she ended up in this room.

* * *

_ Sakura aimlessly followed Itachi throughout the Uchiha Manor, barely registering his words in her mind; she was totally sucked up by the house itself. _

_ The Uchiha Manor was a typical Japanese Traditional housing, except, her was a slight modern edge to it. For an example, there was glass everywhere. Sakura couldn't believe it, living in this house already seemed like a fantasy but _living_ with these people were amazing. They were like in a whole different standard, yet at the same level as her at the same time. She let out a dreamy sigh and looked where Itachi was pointing to, " There's a small lake right there, if you jump across the fence, you'll see it. It's really amazing." _

_ Itachi looked at her, amused by how she was taking in everything. It was like bringing a little kid to Disneyland for the very first time. And the best part was she wasn't flirting with him, unlike the other girls in school. He chuckled, funny how little time they had met and she already made him laugh. _

_ She turned her head to Itachi -after trying look at the hidden lake- to find him laughing to himself. Strange, she thought, there isn't anything funny here. " What?"_

_ " Nothing. Come on, I'll show you your room for now." He said as he guided her to her room. They passed by a few housekeepers who bowed their head in respect to Itachi before hurrying along to finish their chores. _

_ They reached her room, well, her _temporary _room. " Okaa-san says you'll be staying in Otooto's room until the guest room is clean." He turned to walk away, halting suddenly as he remembered something, " And please don't touch anything, Otooto has," He paused for a moment, finding a suitable word to say, " some issues."_

_ Mumbling a quiet, " Okay and thanks." Sakura continued to stare in awe at the room. It was amazing, so simple and yet so captivating –just a simple pale grey out skim._

_ Without even knowing, Itachi silently closed the door, a small smile on his lips._

* * *

" Sakura." It was Itachi.

She stretched her arms and legs and slowly getting up to answer the door. " Yes?" She asked, as soon as her face met Itachi. He was wearing a white T-Shirt with a logo on it, something that she couldn't quite make out, and black pants. His long hair tied up into a neat low pony tail. " Get ready, school's gonna start. Your uniform's at your side table's drawer. "

Great, school, she totally forgot about it. " R-Right."

They both stood there, looking at each other. Sakura let her eyes do the wandering on his face, how there was 2 thin scars that ran down his cheek. He must have gotten in an accident, she thought and glanced up to meet his eye. It was an endless pit of shadows, as if it was literally sucking her very soul from her. She backed away from and slowly closed the door, leaving a small gap before closing it fully; she wanted to see those eyes.

" Have fun, Sakura!" Mikoto said and winked at her, she was bouncing on her toes to show her excitement. To her, she felt like she really was this kid's mother(Sakura's mom) and was saying goodbye to her on her first day of school.

It was like an extra boost of confidence to her.

Itachi placed his hand on Sakura's lower back, steering her towards the left. " You're going the wrong way, that's my brother's car." He whispered, a low chuckled followed soon after. She felt heat rising up to her cheeks and he let go as he unlocked his Aston Martin V8 Vantage.

Embarrassing much?

_Don't make a fool out of yourself, this is your first day and we don't need haters hating on you like last time. Remember that, Sakura._

* * *

_Konoha High Shool,_ the sign said as Itachi parked his car in _his_ spot, and when he says 'his' it really was 'his'. No one dared to park at the Uchiha's parking spot, it was as though they feared what would happen if they did.

Sakura tried not to show how shocked she really was, and sad to say, she failed miserably as they walk towards the school door. But then again, who could resist not gapping their mouth? Konoha High was the best of the best in Tokyo, huge, amazing, and did she mention HUGE? This surely must be a private school, she thought as she walked closer to Itachi. People were staring to stare at them, well, mostly at Sakura.

There was a couple of girls standing not too far from them, wearing the same white T-shirt similar to Itachi's and hers with the logo she figure out not too long ago -it was a red dragon curled up into ball, it's head sticking out to bare it's pointed teeth- and blue plaited skirt accompanied with black stockings. They were whispering, a disgusted look in their eyes as they whispered, eyeing her all the time. Sakura felt as though she'd been shot dead right on the spot, those girls reminded her of the girls in her old school, how they stood, how they acted, it was torture.

" Look how she clings on Itachi-kun."

" Such a pig."

It was disgustingly familiar.

" Sakura," he whispered, he knew the girls were talking about her and the way she had her head directed to the floor, " It's okay. Don't let them under your skin." Then, she remembered they said something about clinging on Itachi, she looked to her left where Itachi was stood and realized she _really _was clinging on Itachi's sleeve and instantly let go. What had gotten into her? To cling on someone's sleeve, in public.

She really wanted to crawl into a hole and rot right now.

" You should go to the office, they would know which room you have to head into." He said as they went into the building, and whatever everyone were doing they stopped and stared at them. She knew it was going to be like this before she even came to Japan, no, she knew it the moment she got that call.

To be like an outcast, all the staring, all the whispers. She just wanted it to stop, it was bad enough that she was constantly treated like that in her previous school.

" O-Ok… Thanks." Itachi was going to leave and she knew it, what was she thinking that he'd be there all through school.

" Are you gonna be okay?"

They were still looking, whispering.

" Yeah. I'm fine." It was an obvious lie.

Itachi didn't comment on her choice of words, instead he said, " Just go straight down the hall, when you see a T-junction, turn left. The office should be the first room you see."

He gave Sakura a second glance and walked off towards a group of boys, his back facing her. They all had eyes on her too, and that made her wonder, was she some kind of alien to this world? To make everyone look at her at the same moment, surely something was against her. One of the boys with blonde hair tied up into a ponytail at boy broke his gaze on her and turned to face Itachi, asking him something and pointed at Sakura. She froze. Itachi turned to look at Sakura for a brief moment before he shrugged and turned back to face the blondie, brushing it off as though it was nothing.

Was he on her side at all?

* * *

**Review? **

**:B**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Enjoy :) Partly edited.**

* * *

Sakura buried her face into the pillow, relaxing herself on the bed. First day of school went kind of, well. Surprisingly. Sure at first it was hell but now, not so much.

She had met Ino Yamanaka during homeroom, the bubbly girl she sat next to along with Hinata Huuyga, the quiet shy one. And then there was Naruto Uzumaki, who was the first one to talk to her. Sakura smiled, that blonde boy sure was bold. So far, it was these 3 that actually went up and talked to her.

And then again, there was Itachi.

* * *

" _Did you hear that there's this German band coming to Tokyo?" Sakura's friend, Ino said. She played with her blonde hair as Sakura placed her books in her locker._

" _I heard that the guitarist was hot. I mean, his name was Tom Kaulitz, and Tom is definitely a very hot name." _

_Sakura continued to bob her head up and down to her friend's continues gossip. Truth to be said, she had no idea what on Earth was Tokio Hotel and who on Earth was Tom Kaulitz. And why is the name 'Tom' hot? She mentally shook her head, sometimes she herself doesn't understand how the female brain works._

" _Sakura? Hey Haruno are you listening to me? Oi, don't you dare-" Ino stopped, her eyes looking past Sakura, thankfully. Anymore of Tokio Hotel this Tokio Hotel that, she swear, she might just explode of confusion, frustration, and –ahem- annoyance._

_She slammed her locker shut and looked at Ino who was still looking past her. Curious, she turned back and saw Itachi. If she had any books in her hand right now, she would have dropped it._

" _Itachi… Hey." She said, each word that rolled off her tongue felt so distance, as if it was bitter. She didn't want to talk to him right now, 'he' had made her day as miserable as her previous school. Frist off, he ditched her the moment they walked into the school walls, second, he just ignored her during lunch. _Ignored_ her, on purpose. _

_Why? Because he was popular, plus he was a senior._

_Heh, should have known. _

" _Sorry, but I have to steal Sakura away right now." He said and winked at Ino, who had her mouth hanging wide open, ready to let a 'fly' ( the bug, insect or whatever in case your wondering/confused.) fly right in._

_Itachi grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her towards the door._

" _Hey who said I was going?"_

_Itachi looked at her and rolled his eyes. " If you want to go home then do as I say."_

" _Who on Earth told you I didn't have a ride home?" She snapped, he was getting irritating. What happened to the boy she had met yesterday? Why all the drama now? If he didn't want to associate with her then why the act? _

" _Right, like I believe you." He unlocked the door as they walked towards it. Itachi opened the passenger side for her like a _**gentlemen**_. She sneered , he was everything but a gentlemen. ( NO offense to Itachi lovers/fans. Im a fan but this is his attitude for the scene. Gomen*bows*) _

" _Aren't you going to get in?" He asked. She didn't answer, she just glared at him. " If you don't how are you gonna get home?"_

" _I'd walk." She stated like it was so obvious. Well, what else could she have said? That was the only pitiful option she had._

" _Sakura, you can't be serious." _

_And just like that, she walked off. If she could only find Ino right now, then maybe she could drop her off at the Uchiha manor and at all cost, avoid that 'Uchiha'. Light footsteps echoed behind her, she twirled around ready to give a thousand remarks at him. How dare he expect her to helplessly follow him back after all he did to her today? He must be insanely blind to not know that she was furious with him._

" _Itachi, didn't I make myself clear? Do you want me to repeat that in Chine-" Her little retort ended with a small " Ohph."as Itachi threw Sakura over his shoulders. _

" _!" She screamed and gave the best mini punches she could throw at Itachi's back. He placed her down on the seat and went to driver's side._

" _You can't go back to the house without me, okaa-san will question you and me. And that would mean trouble." Itachi climbed in the car, in one swift moment, he buckled himself in and started the engine. _

_Before Sakura could excape, nor did she know what was happening, they were out of the school compound. "Like it or not, you are following me."_

" I don't care, let me out!" She scream. ' I don't want to be with you! Can't you see! Let me out, let me out, let me OUTTTTTTTTTTTT!' She was having a break down right now, she was being

kiddanped_ by her landlord's very own son. Please save her.  
_

_Itachi remained unfazed as he stopped when the light bulb turned red. He turned to look at her, his obsidian orbs looking right at _her_. Sakura almost chocked on her own spit. Okay, she got it. He was mad at her, but that doesn't mean he had any right to glare at her. No, she thought, not glaring more like a blank… Stare._

" _I'm sorry."_

_Wait what, -pause-, -rewind-._

_Sakura blinked, and blinked, and _blinked_. Did the almighty-I'm-a-senior-Uchiha said 'Sorry.'_

" _Excuse me?"_

_He sighed and release the brake as he stepped on gas. " I'm sorry, about the ditching and stuff." _

_Sakura opened her mouth-_

" _But it's hard to explain so don't ask."  
She shut up._

_And then the car was in total silence once again._

" _So um, where are we going?" She asked, in attempt to start up a conversation. _

_Itachi smirked, " You'll see."_

" _Itachiiiiiii! What took you so long?" Some blonde dude asked, his baby blue eyes on the verge of crying. _

" _Shut up Deidera." The red haired guy next to Deidera snapped. _

" _Right." He rolled his eyes, " I was trying to make the place seem cheerier, since all these SOMEONES are so freaking moody."_

_So, here she was. Surrounded by 7 seniors. And did she mention they were all guys?_

_And they were hot. Well, except the guy with the black and white jacket- he just creeps her out._

_Itachi cleared his throat. " Right, so, assuming everyone knows why you're here. This is Sakura. Sakura meet the Akatsuki."_

_The blonde-Deidera immediately rushed out of his seat and went into a bone crushing hug on Sakura. " Deidera,un." She flushed. He was _hugging her_._

" _Deidera." The red one said, his voice clearly threatening. Deidera stepped back, " Right. Sorry. Again." He let out a nervous laugh._

" _Sasori no Danna." The red one said, Sasori. His hand stuffed into his pockets, looking into her eyes._

" _Sakura." She smiled. This was going to be a long long day._

* * *

Sakura sighed and stood up from the bed. She wasn't going to sit here and be glum the whole day if that was what you were expecting- she was going to take a nice long shower, after all, she deserved it.

She quickly took her clothes that she had selected the day before which was placed next to her laundry basket. Rapidly, she slipped on her shirt and her pants on. The door knob twisted, but it didn't budge. Thank goodness for locking the door earlier on.

The door knob twisted again, faster, more desperate this time. And abruptly it stopped.

Her heart stopped her a moment, pondering who was it. It couldn't be the maids nor the house bulter. Itachi would have knocked, same goes with Mikoto-san. Uchiha-san- whoever he was wasn't even back from the business trip so there was no way it could have been him.

Sakura picked up her towel and then the door banged with a muffled voice saying that something that went like: " Stupid door… Freaking open already…"

' Impaitent much?'

Swiftly, she placed the towel back in the bathroom and unlocked the lock. Whoever he/she was, took advantage of the situation and impatiently pushed the door forward. With the sudden impact, her feet lost footing, Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as her butt went in contact with the cold hard floor.

There was a low growl being produced, she picked up where it was coming from. In front.

She looked up, her eyes widening as each second passed.

He looked at her, his eyes harding. Any harder, his eyes might just burn a hole right through her head.

" You." They both said in union, one with fear, the other with hatred.

_Crap._

* * *

**Review? :B**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Edited :) Enjoy :)

* * *

A week had passed since the young Uchiha moved back in here. To whoever would've said to Sakura would get along perfectly fine seriously deserve a punch in the face. That jerk- that stupid Uchiha jerk! He _yelled _at her.

He freaking yelled at her and told her she was a freak in pink who was stalking him.

Heck, she would have yelled the crap out of him if only he didn't intimidate her as much as she liked him too. He shouldn't have even raised his voice at her, it's not like she had any choice choosing where she can or cannot stay in this manor.

It wasn't her house.

It was _his_, (Well, his parent's but technically still his since he's their son.) and that was one of the gigantic reasons why she didn't have the guts to yell back at him. His mom was there too; she rather not leave a bad impression on her.

Sakura sighed and heaved herself off the bed and walked towards the guest room shower.

The room right now she was currently standing in was the guest room that Mikoto had said earlier on that needed cleaning and refurnishing. It wasn't that bad, maybe slightly smaller in size compared to Sasuke's room and the skin tone on the wall lighter than his blue black walls but it was as bare as his.

Pushing the sliding doors to the shower, she grimace. This was the most disgusting toilet she has ever _ever_ seen in her life. It was covered with green goo for goodness sake! She shuddered, not even daring to think how it would be like to shower in here. Well, at least she doesn't have to share a toilet with that jerk. Who knew having Sasuke bragging into her ro- Sasuke's room, she corrected herself, could be so exciting.

Sense the sarcasm?

No? Well then, that's not her problem.

She slipped off her shirt and threw on her bubble pink bathrobe. She adjusted with the heater and stepped into the running water.

The moment the water droplets hit her skin, she screamed and instantly turned the tap off and slid back into her towel robe.

_THERE'S NO DUCKING HOT WATER! HOW ON DUCKING EARTH IS SHE GOING TO SHOWER NOW? DUCKING SHEESH HEAD UCHIHA!_

Why on Earth was her brain censoring all her words? " Ugh, could've have been worse anyway," She mumbled harshly to herself, " Like spiders crawling out from the ceiling."  
By the time she finished that sentence, something black moved around above her. Sakura looked up, eyes wide open.

8 eyes greeted her before jumping right at her.

And yet another scream shot out from her lungs as she slapped the hairy spider off her face.

She just had to open her big fat mouth didn't she?

* * *

" What do you mean I can't call anyone?"

" Sakura, honey, listen to me. You have a American line-"

" American line my butt," Sakura scoffed into the tiny pink phone, glaring at nothing particular.

It was about an hour after Sakura had dealt with the mishap in the guest room toilet and she was all cleaned up and ready to leave the house. This was all thanks to Mikoto-san who had offered her to wash up in the master suite. Of course Sakura being Sakura, she wouldn't pass up the chance to see the grand toilet in this _grand _house and instantly rushed to the toilet not long after she yelled a thank you to Mikoto-san for her kindness.

But even with the grand treatment with her toilet-ness, Sakura was still being thrown one problem after another. And right now she couldn't possible say she was happy with the conversation she was currently having with her mother who was all the way back in U.S; she should be happy but her mother decided to throw one of the worst topics at her.

Fantastic, really.

Because, right now, of all times, for mother decided to waltz in and say " Hi dear, your father and I will be cutting off your telephone line." It was a bomb shell. And you know why her mother was saying this? It's because she says that Sakura's bills are as high as _freaking_ rainbows.

" Sakura, dear-"  
" Listen up mom," She started bitterly; Sakura knew very well that using this tone would definitely bring her some trouble along the way but she couldn't help it. Dire situation calls for desperate needs. " I will call in and out of the country whenever and to whoever I want. I don't care if my phone bills goes up! J-Just take it out from my monthly allowance or whatever! You know I won't survive without calling you and Courtney. I.. Please… Mom… And what if I got lost or something and I need to call Itachi o-or-"

" Itachi?" Her mother's voice sounded highly pleased at the mention of a boy's name.

"- Mikoto-san then what would I do? Throw myself to that inconsiderate brat?" She continued sharply.

Sakura conveniently took her backpack off her desk and went down the stairs as a pregnant pause stood in waiting. When she reached the main entrance and saw Itachi standing there with a confused look on his face, Sakura choked the thought of bursting into laughter at his facial expression.

It was… a good start after being tormented by Sasuke, the toilet and her mother; speaking of her mother, Sakura hardly realized that the conversation between them had ended; somehow. All she remembered was walking down, seeing Itachi, feeling like she was about to laugh and then her mother said that she needed to go- ohhhhh.

Well that was stupid.

And in a way, how her personality could switch like an on off switch, to be put simply, amazed her to no end.

" Morning Itachi," Sakura chirped, smiling brightly at him as they went out of the house –_cough_mansion_cough_-. Itachi nodded at her, the blank expression back in place and tugged on his bag as he took out his keys from his back pocket.

" Sakura," He greeted back, her name rolling in his deep gracious voice.

Silence passed between them and only the sounds of his car's unlocking could be heard.

Deep down inside her, she was having war against herself and her rational thoughts. She oh so desperately wanted to know why Itachi had that adorably, cute, innocent, confused look with him moments ago.

"Itachi," She called out innocently.

" Yes?"

She fiddled the strap of her bag, twirling it around and around again. " I was wondering… Why did you look so, so confused just now?"

He snorted, and took a quick glance at her when a chance passed him by. Just by looking at her, she felt like she just asked one of the stupidest thing in the whole world. " You were speaking in English, Sakura."

" Really? I don't see what's the problem speaking in English." She replied bluntly, replying him in English as if she was trying to proof her point. It took her about 30 seconds until reality struck her head, leaving her somewhat dumb struck. " Ohhhh, right. Japan. Japanese. Sorry."

And right there and then, whatever spark of conversation died down the moment they pulled up within the school's driveway. Because at that moment, they had a war to face.

School.

* * *

School passed in a blur, nothing interesting happened unless figuring out that Sasuke- AKA Jerk Face- was equally as popular as his brother; there wasn't much.

Figures.

" Sakura! Me and Tenny are heading towards the mall, wanna tag along?" Ino asked, grabbing Sakura's hand and bounced on her feet. Sakura laughed..

" Sorry Ino, Itachi's picking me up any time now so…"  
" Come on, Sakuraaaaa! I'll fetch you back. Just give me his address-"  
" Ino, seriously? You expect me to remember where I live? I've been here for like, like, like HOW MANY FREAKING WEEKS AND I'M LOSING TRACK OF TIME DAMN IT!" Sakura yelled, throwing her hand that was free from Ino's grip up in the air. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing, " Okay, sorry. But seriously Ino, even if I did know his address I won't be giving it to you anyway- Not that I don't want to, but seeing as how stalkish these girls are in here and one way or another I would they'll get the address; I don't want a whole rampage of fan girls standing outside the manor."

Pulling her hand back from her still bouncing on her feet friend, she rubbed her wrist which felt slightly sore after being somewhat roughly grabbed by Ino. She really wished she could go though, don't get her wrong, it would be nice to hang out with some girl companies instead of lazing around the manor or tag along with Itachi's friends. Not that Itachi's friends were rude or anything but… They had the whole dark demeanor around them; if that makes much sense.

" Yeah," Her blonde friend agreed, " I guess you're right."

They both headed to their lockers, it was surprising that they had their lockers right next to each other. Rummaging through her stuff from her bag and placing it into the locker, she was done within the next few minutes and was left with a very, very empty bag and full locker.

" Guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Ino asked after putting her books away.

" Yeap," Sakura replied and slammed her locker shut. She gave out a little tug at her lips to form a smile for Ino before she waved off.

A gust of wind blew through her pink locks as the school doors burst open. Turning around to face her locker one last time before walking to Itachi's car, a little note stuck on her locker caught her attention.

Funny, she didn't see that there just now.

_I'm running some erands for Kaa-san; could you get a ride with Otooto? I told him to wait for you, don't worry._

_Itachi._

Otooto? As in Jerk Face? The Uchiha brat? The one and only idiotic young Uchiha Sasuke?

Somehow, her whole mood seemed to be in disaster mode again. I mean seriously, what kind of luck did she have today?

Growling to herself as she pushed the doors open, she silently imagined herself lashing out at Itachi later.

Sometimes, she really _really_ hate that older Uchiha- not Fugaku-san, mind you. Honestly, the least Itachi could do was give her a better heads up on this.

" Uchiha!" She shouted at Sasuke when she reached him. He was leaning on his bike, one feet crossed over the other and his hands folded as he looked at her blankly. Sakura walked up towards him, her appleish emerald eyes meeting his as they stood face to face.

The world better get ready for WWIII if that Jerk actually had the nerve to open his mouth.

" Haruno," Sasuke said and unfolded his arms, digging out his keys from his front pocket. " I take it that my brother has told you that he has business to attend to."

" Yes, and he said that you'll be waiting for me."

Maybe Sakura was wrong, maybe Sasuke really was kind at heart. She honestly had thought that he would've ditched her and leave her stranded in a place where she was not yet familiar to.

" Which I am," He replied curtly and swiftly took hold of the black helmet hanging on his bike. " And I won't be for long."

" What-"

Giving her one long jaw dropping smirk, he hopped onto his bike, slid his helmet on and started the engine. The engine roared itself to life, cutting out whatever colorful words that flowing out of her mouth. Looking back at Sakura, she could only see his eyes ( seeing that was the only part of his face that wasn't being covered) and she could tell, she could just tell that he was secretly telling her, "But I've never said I'll be bringing you home."

Before she could say anything, he interrupted her by zooming off in the speed of lightning. Not literally but to some extent, it was fairly close to it.

" Jerk," Sakura breathed out, kicking the dry sand that was sitting by the ground awkwardly as she headed back to school.

Great, just _incredibly, _great what was she going to do now? She couldn't possibly call Itachi and tell him that his little –coughjerkycough- brother ditched her in front of her face. That would sounds absurd; not to mention totally brusque. It wasn't like she could do anything now anyway, calling Itachi or not was a lost cause. Her mother would eat her alive if she'd known that Sakura called anyone; right now, she hope that she was still on her mother's good side and not the evil one.

Didn't she already warn her mother about her getting lost and needing to call someone for emergency?

She sighed, wishing she could tell her mother that this was exactly what she was trying to tell her mother this morning.

Whatever, what is done is done. It's not like she could turn back time and prevent Itachi from running errands- wait no, _follow_ Itachi to run some errands it would make life so much better.

Choosing not to go to school, she turned her heel and headed for a small park she's seen once on her way to school.

It wasn't far, hopefully.

But how wrong was she.

* * *

** Review to make me happy? :B**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Important AU!**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha didn't particularly cared when someone interrupted him when he was acting all emo in his room and playing Halo on his Xbox. No, really, he didn't mind it at all unless it was Naruto barging into his room demanding that he'd have follow him to Ichiraku's because he had a 60% discount for 2 and it'll only work if he had a partner to go with.

And so Sasuke had to pretend to be his gay boyfriend. Or so how Sasuke would like to put it that way –him taking in his mother's feminine looks; it was rather easy to think that he bent that way.

His mother even asked him before, if he was like ' that'.

It was shocking really, to have your own mother ask you these type of questions out of the blue.

It was on an innocent night, they were all gathered at the dining table eating nicely until his mother blurted out the question so fast and Sasuke choked on his noodles, hearing the words " Do you like _boys_, Sasuke?"

His father glared at his mother but his mother ignored him, her attention solely on Sasuke.

Itachi calmly slapped Sasuke's back a few times, his face forever emotionless as he waited for Sasuke to cool down from his choking. Even though his face was blank, Sasuke swore a tiny smirk formed on his brother's lips.

" I have a girlfriend, kaa-san." That was all he said before he stood up, excusing himself from the table and he went to his room. All the while, he couldn't believe he just told them he had a girlfriend.

True, he had a girlfriend but-

He was going out of topic now.

Right, like what he said before, he didn't really mind anyone coming into his room. He'll just ignore them and soon they'll get the message that he does not want to be bothered and they'd leave sooner or later.

But apparently, that was not the case this time.

" Sasuke."

It was Itachi.

His movements on his controller pause, before he resumed doing whatever he was doing; back facing his brother. Sasuke already knew what his brother wanted to talk about, and it wasn't important.

" Where is Sakura?"  
_Sakura._ The little pink haired girl.

Suppressing a sneer, he replied, " I don't know."

It's not like he cared.

It's not like anyone cared.

Hours later, Itachi came home with Sakura through the main entrance. Itachi found her aimlessly asking directions to go back to the Mansion in the park, and sad to say, Sakura couldn't help but feel embarrassed to have Itachi come pick her up.

In a way, she was lucky too –to be able to get home in one piece.

Sakura let out a small sigh, closing her eyes briefing and opening them again and she was met with Sasuke staring down on her. Even in a distance, she could see his anger burning in his eyes as he looked at her.

Well, she disliked him too so the feeling was mutual.

But that all stopped when his eyes wondered to his brother, who was standing next to Sakura, guiding her to the kitchen. Just for a second, as she passed Sasuke, his anger broke and she saw a _thousand reasons_ to lie in his eyes.

He was hurt.

Ah, so he wasn't so _ As a Cucumber_ and _Mr. I don't got no flaws, what are you talking about? _anymore and this little problem he had, had something to do with Itachi. Or something related to Itachi…

Well, turns out Sakura has to be the female version of Sherlock Homes this time.

* * *

**Sorry guys, for the lack of updating but you see, I had to study for my term exams which just ended today and I got 57% for KH and I'm celebrating :')) KH is basically Kemahiran Hidup which is erm, Design and Technology in a lamer way and in a different language which, I have to say, I am not good at. I'm better in Chinese for goodness sake -_- Okay, anyway, I'll try to post up the next chapter next next week ( 16 April) when my school holidays start and IF I don't get bad results for any subjects. **

**PS: On another reason why I didn't update. This is the 3rd version of chp 6. I couldn't decide and all of them were so long and so I don't know what happened, I chose the shortest one out of all.**

**Andd, I'm going to do a lot of time skipping in the future because I'm alternating the plot a littttle bit and changing the a few parts here and there in the previous chapters. **

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_Sometimes, people get down and then they just don't know how to get back up –they get lost and they put up a smile for everyone to see. When people ask them ' Are you okay?' they would smile even though the words hit home and say ' I'm fine.' But in reality they want someone to push harder, to ask why are they feeling like this. To acknowledge that they are not feeling okay. To show that someone else cares and they are not being used. _

_ Everyone wants that._

_ Even me._

_-Sakura Haruno_

Sakura finally understood why Sasuke acted like himself; being the insensitive jerk he is. It took her quite a while to figure it out.

It took her 2 long months, to be exact.

It took her 2 months to observe every move he did, without really catching his attention. During these 2 months, she would notice him staring at one girl for the briefest of seconds before he would turn away –jaw clenched, fisted hands.

Sakura didn't understand why he stared at that girl with his expression always in stone when it came to her.

That girl was one of the popular girls, pretty, smart and had the wildest hair ever. She had the reddest flaming hair ever, one side of the hair would be tamed, the other –at one glance- would look like a thousand fly aways that she couldn't bother solving but in reality, it was styled on purpose. To make it seem more, unruly.

She had asked Itachi one day, after school, who was that girl.

" Her name is Karin," He said, " Sasuke's ex-girlfriend."

_Karin_, she silently repeated in her head and nodded her head, asking him to continue.

" She doesn't hide her thoughts. If she hates you, she would say it in your face and make you live the worst life you could ever imagine. Karin personality is exactly how she looks like –the type you know you should stay away from. She acts like girl with no pride, throwing herself at everyone."

" Then why… Why did Sasuke, you know, like her?" Sakura asked, looking at Itachi's direction.

They were both heading to grocery store, after what happened with Sasuke, Itachi never asked Sakura to follow him back anymore. If Itachi had to leave early, Sakura had no choice but to follow.

Cars after cars passed by them as Sakura looked out the window and thought ironically; _just another passerby_.

" I don't know," He admitted. " Sasuke was never the one to be attached to someone. He was always so reserved."

" Then why –why open up to her? If Karin is what you say, then why her? I know he's smarter than this. Because this just can't start with nothing, Itachi." She argued, her pink brows narrowing. This wasn't making any sense. Even if Sasuke was an insensitive jerk, there surely had to be some reason behind why he was acting this way.

Itachi kept quiet, his eyes concentrating on the road before him.

" Itachi," She said, " Answer me."

" Why do you want to know, Sakura? This isn't any of your concern."

_Any of your concern._ " Because he is _someone_ I know, Itachi! Even if he doesn't want to acknowledge that I exist, I can't let anyone I know be like this. I can't let him get hurt," _I can't let him end up like me._

" Why?"

Sakura lowered her head, swallowing her saliva as she tried to blink back the tears. " Because someone I know very well made the same mistake." _Me_.

The silence then filled in, as Itachi still sewed his mouth shut. She sighed, sinking lower in her seat and closed her eyes. Images of her ex flashing in her mind.

Nathan.

His name was Nathan and he was what everyone told her to stay away from. He was the boy with the good looks and charm to trap someone in and never let them go until he had his fun. Nathan was a year older than she was, eye candy to the girls and player to most.

He had dark unruly blonde hair and the brownest of eyes.

And a façade to cover up his real identity.

Sakura never even realized Nathan was using her, just to get closer to her best friend, Courtney. Courtney looked a lot like her current new friend, Tenten –minus out the Chinese buns tied to the sides of her head but they both had the same brown eyes and brown hair. Both of them were pretty and Sakura could see why Nathan used her to get to Courtney.

In some dark corners of her mind, Sakura guessed she had always known that, even if she kept it to herself. But knowing and having it stuffed right in your face was two whole different things, the feeling was a thousand times worse.

She could remember the feeling so cleary; the suffocating of the throat and the contraction of the lungs –she couldn't breathe. She couldn't breathe and she remembered wanting to die, to fade away from everyone's memory.

It was horrible.

And then she remembered applying for this exchange student thing, desperate to run away. She didn't tell her mother about Nathan, nor did she tell Courtney; it was better that way, words that shouldn't be spoken about.

" Karin," Itachi said, drawing her away from her thoughts as he pulled up into the parking lot. " Karin, she had Sasuke wrapped around her pinky. He was a lost puppy when it came down to her, mention her name and he'll go into a daze. Otooto was like that last time, but ever since otooto found out the real reason why she was with him, he became like how he is now. Cold, senseless. Sasuke always had security problems, always feeling inferior to me.

" Otou-san had always preferred me, from what otooto had said. I do not see the how that adds up but maybe from otooto's view; it is like that. Otou-san does not pay much attention to us, he is always busy with his work and if he did, he would either ask us how our results are in school or talking about his business. And this makes Sasuke want to stand out more, to make himself noticed in the house. Being the youngest Uchiha was hard for him and having an older brother as a prodigy was worse."

Sakura nodded, taking in the new information. Swiftly going out of the car, she headed towards the grocery store without waiting for Itachi.

Sasuke, the cold heartless person had a good reason to act as he does now.

_We shut people out because we are afraid of losing them. Because they are more important that they know._

* * *

**I finally updated in time. Okay, way before time but results coming in good so many I might be able to update again next week(If I'm not lazy) :P And to those who are interested in a DeixSaku story, I'm currently writing one now and I'm not really sure if it's gonna be published, a one shot or multi-chap story, so no promises or anything but keep a close eye yeah?**

**Chapters will be going under construction so previous chapters will be going through hard core editing so if you have read the first chapter to chapter 5, I advise you to re-read it again because there will be new things added in and deleted. But you don't need to re-read it right away, when I update again you would know previous chapters are all edited already.**

**Review so I can the next chapter faster? ( It feels like no one's reading this story, though I know there are a lot of you reading it since there's a crap load of story alerts and stuff like that but Review yeah?)**

**REVIEWWW :B**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Enjoy :) Previous chapters are edited and not much changes went through, luckily. Though, it might get a little confusing seeing that I can't really remember what I wrote few years back XD **

**Enjoy, again :D**

* * *

Sakura really didn't know what to feel when she saw Sasuke sitting down at the table in front of her during lunch the following week. It was like she was the one who was feeling the pack of emotions that Sasuke should be feeling –maybe he was feeling it; she wouldn't know.

" Sakura, un."

Turning to her right, she titled her head slightly, eye brows raised at the blonde who called her. " Yeah, Deidara?"

" We just asked you if you wanted to follow us to the beach party later in the night, un. Everyone's gonna be there." He explained, his hands covering his face in a dramatic way. " I can already feel the hung over coming my way." There was a slight pause and Sakura tried to hold in her smile when Deidara looked at Sasori, "Yo, Sasori, slap me in the face if I touch a drink. I have to be sober for my interview tomorrow,un."

Her eyes wandered over to Sasuke for a while before she looked back at her group. Her heart clenching and unclenching each time the seconds ticked by, it was unnerving. " I'll think about it okay? If anything, Itachi will be going too, am I right?"

There was a stiff nod in her direction and she continued, " So if I want to go, I'll just tag along. No worries, guys."

The Aktasuki's became close with her within seconds in their encounter. They were funny in their own way, even if they too much of a man to admit it. Because honestly, Sakura had never seen anyone as close as them.

So far.

Deidara was a sweetheart, he was always concerned for her wellbeing and such. Sasori was a… A something that she didn't really know how to describe. He was an okay guy, the only thing was that he was quick to lose interest in something and he was too absorbed in his art.

Kisame was an ocean lover and a fish lover too. He told her that he got this interest from his dad, who used take him to the beach very often and if he was lucky, Kisame might be able to go scuba diving too. Though this didn't surprise as much as the fact that Kisame bought her a fish as a 'welcoming' present to the Akatsuki.

Odd but sweet.

Next came down to Hidan. He was crazy, rude and heck, she doesn't want to talk about him. He had an attitude a thousand times worse than Sasuke.

Kakuzu went next; he loved money and he was extremely stingy about lending money to anyone. And on another note, she made a mental promise to never go near him when she was holding cash in her hands –the looks he gave her made her think he was about to steal it and make a hit and a run.

Pein was just, well, Pein. The guy with loads of piercings on his face. It looked good on him; in a very _sexy_ way. Too bad he had a girlfriend, Konan, which was also part of the Akatsuki but she was currently in some other part of Asia visiting her relatives.

Sakura hadn't seen her yet.

Itachi was Itachi and there wasn't much to explain about him other than he was living under the same roof as her.

Lastly, there was Zetsu. The creep with the black and white jacket that he always wore all the time. Okay, so maybe he wasn't all that of a creep but he did give her chills every time he looked her way.

Thank heavens that currently, Zetsu wasn't here at the moment. He had the tendency to disappear.

" Sakura!" Deidara called out again and she shot him an annoyed look.

" What?" She dead panned.

" Are you okay?" Sasori piped in, leaning forward to get a good look at her seeing that Deidara blocked his view. " You keep dazing off."

" I am?" She asked, eye brow raised; she hadn't noticed it. " Sorry… I just have a lot of things on my mind right now. It's nothing to worry about Sasori."

_Smile and they would forget the question_, she told herself.

And so she smiled, and they did.

* * *

" I want to help him, Sasuke, I mean." Sakura told herself, preparing her speech for Itachi in her room. Lying flat on her belly, she swung her legs in the air as she bit on her pen on the bed.

Biting pens was her nervous bad habits that she couldn't stop. And she wasn't trying to anyway; no harm done so why not?

" I want him to realize he can trust again. I want him to realize that he's not going to go through this thing alone. I want to be the one to drill it in his stupid head that not everyone is as bad as they seem, okay maybe some of them are but not all. I want him to be okay."

_I want him to know that I'm here with him and I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. _

_ If this was why I had the chance to come here and save someone from themselves, I'm not going to fail again if God gave me a second chance to redo someone's else screwed up life. I'm not gonna fail myself again. I'm not gonna fail Sasuke. _

A unsure smile speard on her lips as she thought about her speech. Was it worth it? Was it worth it to dig through and meddle with someone's life?

Yeah, yeah it is.

If it meant saving Sasuke or anyone for that matter it was.

Even if Sasuke didn't need her help, she was still going through. Because Sasuke, from what she observed, didn't talk much, and when people don't talk much, so much emotions are bottled up inside and are never let out.

Those people always get the worse of the emotions.

People like Sasuke would feel them a thousand times worse because he didn't have anyone to talk to. And deep down, Sakura knew Sasuke wanted someone to talk to because she felt like him once and there was no one to talk to.

No one she could trust –not even Courtney.

There would always be a nagging feeling in her head that she is being watched and she just couldn't swallow the feeling down.

" I going to help you, Sasuke."

* * *

**So here's the new chapter you all have been waiting for! I hope it's as cliff hanger as I want it to be :B Since I updated today, I'm not really sure if I'm going to be updating next week ;) I seem to be updating my stuff more frequently this time XD Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review :) Putting it on story alreats and favourites are sweet but it'll mean even more if I can see it in your opinion and such.**

** So yeah, review?**

**I'll even update next week if I get like what, 5 reviews for this chapter? **


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys! Look who's back again? Okay, this is late but it's here now right? My last exam is on monday! WOO-HOOO! Right, no one wants to hear that so let's just move on with the story :)_

**_IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END._**

_I do not own Naruto. Enjoy._

* * *

Sakura stood by the hallway, her hands just brushing against his door as she decided whether a not to go through with her plan.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea, she told herself, maybe Sasuke was better off being the sulky boy he is and –no, no, _Sakura_, listen to yourself. You wanted to help him, and so you will. You will go through with the plan and you will help him. There are no second chances so no doubting. Itachi will help –there is nothing to worry.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura proceed to knock on his door, summoning as much courage as she could before the door opened on her. Itachi stood by the door, dressed in his usual attire, a curious tilt in his eyebrows as he looked at her.

" Can I help you, Sakura?"

She looked back, glancing at the walkways before looking back at Itachi and sending him a nod. " Yeah, it's about your brother."

" Sasuke?" He asked, eyes narrowing.

" Yes –" She paused, " Could I… Can I come in? It's a long story and everything and it's kind of awkward for me to stand outside your room like this…" Sakura trailed off, mentally slapping her virtual self for letting her nerves get the better of her.

Itachi stepped aside, and she walked into the room, her mind fully aware that she just stepped into Itachi's room –which was a _boy's_ room.

The room was neat; like how Sasuke's has been too. It must've been an Uchiha thing to keep the rooms neat and organized –unlike her; the current guest room she was staying in was overloading with her clothes piling up at the corner every day until the maids come in to clean up her room. Her mother had told her to be a little bit more sophisticated but Sakura couldn't help but feel lazy the moment she sees a pile of clothes at the side.

Anyway, back to his room; it was like any other standard rooms in the house. Large flat screen TV and a xbox 360 hooked up onto it and a few posters cluttering the walls.

" So," Sakura started, plotting herself on his bed as she wanted to get over with this thing as fast as possible. " About Sasuke, I was thinking about helping him get over his trust issues. Because I find this stupid really –he shouldn't feel like this! He shouldn't lock himself up from the world because it won't help undo _anything_. What happened with Karin is done and it's over; there is nothing left to say or do. I don't get why he's acting like this," _You do, you know why he's like this and you know that you wanted to just lock yourself away from the world so you don't hurt. _" But I decided I want to help him."

Once finishing her tiny little speech, she looked up from the wall she was staring at to face Itachi who looked at her with a certain look she couldn't pinpoint. Sakura hoped she didn't make a fool out of herself for the few seconds in her life in front of him

" Why?" Itachi finally voiced out. She could sense his wariness over this particular topic.

She sighed, running a hand through her locks, " I don't know. I just –I don't know? I know he's been nothing but a jerk to me but I guess it's acceptable. And maybe, I _repeat_, maybe, I'm sent here to help Sasuke –in my theory. But other than that, I really honestly don't know."

The silence that dragged on when Itachi pondered on her request weighed heavily on her mind. Sometimes, if she was really being extremely honest with herself, she regretted and doubted the things that she did every now and then. For example, this whole bizarre idea that she began doubting the moment it popped up in her mind.

If this were to be a story, Sakura would've sworn that the word _doubt_ and _Sasuke_ would've been repeated more than a million times in less than 10 pages. Really, she wasn't kidding.

When Itachi finally decided to open up his mind on the matter at hand, Sakura was visibly shocked at his reply. " How?"

Giving a sheepish smile, Sakura stretched her hand back to give an awkward neck stretch as she huddled closer to the bedhead. It was so comfy. " I don't know. I was hoping you could help? Actually… I haven't gotten that far yet in all honesty. I thought you would've said something to stop me and stuff like that. I don't know."

She realized she also used the words _I don't know_ many times too.

" There will be a party tonight, like what Deidara said. I want you to go with me." He said.

Sakura being Sakura, awkwardly stupid and senseless all in one, had her mouth open, gaped wide at Itachi. " Wha-What? How does that even relate to helping Sasuke? "

He ignored her, moving away from where he once was to stand in front of her, eyes dark and serious as he loomed before her. His words synched into her ear first before the movement of his lips and Sakura finally allowed herself to smile.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all.

_ " I have a plan, Sakura. Listen, and follow. Do not miss a step."_

3 hours later, Sakura found herself standing in front of a mirror with a reflection of another staring back at her. _This is not me, this is not me, this is not me_, Sakura repeated in her head, closing her eyes before opening them again to see yet again the same reflection. _  
_But it was her.

This girl with maroon lips, a dark shade of red filling her hair and the ever so bright green eyes that bore back into her was _her_.

" How is it, Sakura?" Itachi's voice called out from outside.

" I look different." That was all she could reply, still not exactly believing what was in front of her was real. " Really, really different." Like the type of different that made her so much more prettier.

" Of course you do, Honey, that was the point." Sukyi, the dresser that had been dolling her up for the past few hours to make her to this woman that she didn't know of, said.

This was all part of the plan that Itachi had magically made out on the spot, after the moment of her admitting she didn't know what to do next with her plan. He was a genius really, but she just wondered Sasuke would ever fall into believing that she was someone else.

The first step in all this madness was to be a whole different person, your looks, your personality, the way you talk –everything. Everything had to go and you had to be a whole new someone –someone you wished you could've been. Or at least something like that. And that was when he called Sukyi, who happened to be a make-up artist and yada-yada and so Sukyi helped her to become this.

The next was to go to the party with Itachi, and be Satoshi, not _Sakura_.

Satoshi, from what Itachi had described her to be was a daring, dangerous type of girl Sasuke would instantly want to find out more about. She didn't know how true was that or could Sakura even handle being someone other than her. But she didn't question him, she asked her his help and so she got it. She, for one, should be grateful that he even bother going through all this mess with her. Heck, he could've just walked out and ignored her when she was speaking.

And the third step was, to make Uchiha Sasuke fall in love with her.

How?

She didn't know yet or at least Itachi hadn't told how to yet.

" Can I come in?" He asked, knocking on the door and Sakura threw her head back, already ready to give him a reply of "No." but Sukyi beat her to it.

" Sure thing, she's almost done. The only thing left is her contacts… Where did I put it…" And Sukyi disappeared, wandering further into the room.

The door opened and closed as he walked in, seizing her up by looking up and down her new look. " You look… Different."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his choice of words, and replied, " That's what I said, duh."

" FOUND IT! Now, Sakura honey, do you want blue, grey, brown, or black contacts?" Sukyi asked, coming back to her as she held onto the contacts.

" Um… Blue I gu-"

" No," Itachi said, pulling her away from Sukyi and closer to the exit. " Her eyes stay the same. Thank you for your time, Sukyi. Let's go Sakura."

Sakura didn't even have the time to utter a single word to her new found friend of the day before Itachi roughly pushed her outside of the room and dragged her down to the lobby. With the 5 inch stiletto heels strapped to her leg, it was a just a wonder to her how she managed to walk and get dragged by him without tripping and falling face flat to the ground and possibly break her nose.

" What on earth? You didn't even let me say goodbye! Now she's going to think that I'm some rude person who walks in her for her talent." She said harshly, careful to not throw her hands up in the air and make a huge scene and of course, fall to the ground.

" We're late, Sakura." He deadpanned.  
" Late?" Now it was her turn to be confused. " Late for wha –OH. Oh great."

And that was pretty much how Sakura fell into his plan of making Sasuke fall in love with her.

* * *

This story may seem rushed after this point onwards but I really want to get it done by this year and move on with my AC stories so um, yeah. I'll try my best to make it seem non-rushed and try to make the chapters a bit longer and stuff but no promises ;)

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto; enjoy the new chapter :)

Important note at the end!

* * *

Sakura exited the car side by side with Itachi, the moonlight caressing her face effortlessly as they both walked towards the heart of the crowd on the beach. Loud rumbles of laughter flooded her ears and she felt the left side of her face twitch in annoyance, can't they laugh any softer?

A hand hooped around her shoulders, pulling her away from Itachi which was her only support on these stupid stiletto heels. " Helllooo there pretty lady of Itachi's friend –WOAH. Don't –hic- fall!"

How was she not supposed to fall if he kept pulling down on her. Whipping the hand away from her, she went back to Itachi's amused side to find him staring at the person who had been clinging on her moments ago.

" Seems like he's going to have a huge hangover for his interview tomorrow," Itachi murmured quietly, a smirk evident on his face and she let out a laugh.

" Haha, yeah. But he's stupid so it's okay."

When Deidara regained his footing, he marched up to the both of them, an accusing look directed to Itachi. " Why didn't you tell me you're bringing a lady friend? Where's Sakura?"

Itachi nudged her side inconspicuously, a warning not to open her mouth and let him handle the situation. " Sakura said she had a project to work on and it was a week due, she will not be joining us tonight. And this is Satoshi –Satoshi, Deidara. Deidara, Satoshi."

Sakura, or supposedly _Satoshi_ gave Deidara a bright smile that hurt her cheeks, " Hey, nice to meet you."

A wink was sent her way and Sakura was soon enveloped into a hug by Deidara; both sides of her arms crushed by his. " Pleasure is mine, Satoshi. Now if you'll excuse –hic- me, I have to find Sa–hic-sori."

Once the blonde was gone, Sakura gave out a breath of relief, leaning her weight onto Itachi while he guided them both closer to heart of the party. There was a bonfire, like how every other beach parties has and a moderate mobile bar located a few feet away from the fire.

There were both a great mass of familiar and unfamiliar faces that popped in every occasionally to greet Itachi and have a simple introduction to her. Sakura would've enjoyed a little company with Itachi and her if only her nerves would settle down –the tension of meeting Sasuke in this was nerve-wracking.

" Sakura," Itachi murmured, drawing her out of her thoughts and she looked at him. " Sasuke is at the bar."

Her apple green eyes zoned in on the bar, and took notice of the familiar chicken butt hairstyle from a distance. That's Sasuke alright.

" Wish me luck Itachi," She muttered and she went straight for the kill.

* * *

Sasuke hated parties with all his heart –he was sure of it.

The music that was being played was a horrible screech to his ears and he made a silent plea to make the horrible thing to go away. Slouching into his chair, he closed his eyes and continued to sip on his drink, numbing out the chaotic sound booming around him.

" Cherry coke please," A quite voice said next to him and the first thing that went through his head was: _She sounds familiar._

Deciding to find out who she was, he peeled his eyes open. He was soon met with a pair of apple green eyes staring back at him, her lips clasped around the straw as she drank. " Can I help you?" He asked, not liking the way she stared at him.

Sasuke resolved that he preferred the stare than the sly smile she had over her face now. " Maybe? Maybe not."

Oh. So she was playing this game eh? _Well, good luck playing that with yourself_, Sasuke thought with a sneer and he kept quiet.

" My name's Satoshi," She said abruptly, the silence they had moments ago broken as her maroon lips pulling back to reveal a set of pearly white teeth. " And you?

" Sasuke," He replied grumpily, not much in the mood of talking. But when was he ever in the mood of talking to anyone, much less a stranger. Averting his eyes away from her green ones, he tried to find Naruto. Maybe if he did find him, he could avoid(coughrunwaycough) the girl and go to the idiotic blonde.

It took him a moment to realize that he really said he would rather go to the dobe than stand next to this girl.

" Sasuke?" He pulled his eyes back to her as she gave him a weird look, as though trying to figure out something. Her mouth opened, as if to say something before clamping it shut as a light bulb went off in her head. Satoshi reopened her mouth, much to his dismay. " You're Itachi's brother, right? Huh, I knew you looked familiar. You both have the same girly eyes."

At the mention of his brother, his walls went up. This must be one of his stupid brother's toys. " How do you know Itachi?" He questioned, hostility dripping from his words. But who was she to say anything? She was associated with his brother and she insulted his manliness by saying he had girly eyes. He _does not_ have girly eyes damn it –and he does not share the same eyes as his brother!

If anything, his brother was the one who had girly eyes. Itachi was had those long lashes anyway(And the long hair that added more to his female side; sense his sarcasm.)

" Now, now, there's no need to be hostile. We're friends, are we not?" The smile remained the same on her lips as Satoshi moved closer to him, her side brushing his. " And about Itachi… Hmm… It's a secret. Well, I'd best be off then. See you around, Sasuke-kun." And she disappeared, her cherry coke left on the table.

Her relationship with Itachi was a secret?  
Sasuke hated secrets, especially the ones that evolved around his brother. And so that was how Sasuke found himself searching for a certain blonde to pull out from the party.

* * *

I'm sorry if this is super rushed but it's super late over here right now and my brain is dead from squeezing out words for this story. Honestly, writing this story feels more like a chore now than a hobby :/ And you guys aren't giving me any sort of feedback other than favs/alerts :( It really makes me sad you know? No one even bothered to leave a review for the last chapter. If it weren't for those 33 follows, I would've deleted this story already. So to those 33 of you, can you guys at least review and make my day? Really, it'll mean a lot.

And I know I said I'll be posting out a few DeiSaku and ItaSaku fics but please wait; those stories are on paper and it'll probably be the end of the year when I post it out. If I post it out. I'm currently focusing on my Assassin's Creed story " Worlds Apart" and again, it would mean a lot if you guys could stop by over there and leave a review too :)

**So, review and make my day to know that I'm not writing for a ghost and not shut this whole thing down.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 :)_  
_I do not own Naruto_

* * *

There were a few things that could be used to describe what Sakura was currently feeling:

-Jittery

-Anxious

-Frustrated

-Emotional

And yes, emotional because really, in a party where everything seemed so overly familiar and all she just wanted to do was break down and cry and she was lost, really. In this whole world and the burden that she brought over herself to help Sasuke was becoming more and more of a stressful subject for her.

It was painful for her to even pretend to be someone else just to make him fall in love with her. And then, in a flash, a thought occurred to her that this whole idea was a bad one. If she succeed to make Sasuke fall in love with her –Satoshi, he would be falling in love with a fake. A person that never existed because in other words, she was just dolling herself up for him and dolling herself up was most definitely not her.

This was all so screwed up that she doesn't even want to think anymore. Her head hurts.

" How did it go?" A voice murmured behind her, sliding up to stand with her as she faced the ocean hitting the shorelines.

" Awful?" She sighed, " I don't know. I left before he could do anything… But he's sucked in."

Itachi raised a brow at her, a smile playing on his lips as he repeated her words. " Sucked in? An elaboration would be much preferred, Sakura."

Bending down to take off her heels and let her sore legs touch the sand, she then threw them promptly on the ground and dropped to the ground like her heels. " I talked about you and hinted we were sort of together. Or at least, what I hoped it implied." And then she looked up from where she was at, and whispered softly, knowing he would hear her. " Do you think this is a good idea?"

" Sasuke needs to see beneath the underneath. If you were to be just Sakura, he wouldn't have given a second glance. Now you are Satoshi, and you are Sakura. You play 2 vital roles in the game plan and Sasuke the significant other; he will find out you are not Satoshi but Sakura eventually, and when the time comes, he will fall for you." He explained.

A confused look marred her face and Sakura could honestly say that she did not understand a single word being uttered from Itachi. " What?"

Itachi sent her a small smile and turned back to face the moon dancing in the waves, " It is nothing of importance. Do not fret yourself, little one. When the time comes, you will comprehend. Until then, just follow what I say and it will be satisfactory."

Sucking in a breath of air, she bit back what she wanted to say and idly agreed to what Itachi had said; she will understand when the time comes and until then, she just needed to follow what she had her to do.

* * *

" Wait, wait, wait, hold up –you mean there's this new girl that Itachi has and you never heard of her before but she knows you?"

" That's what I've been trying to say, idoit."

Sasuke took a grand total of 5 seconds after exiting the party to figure out dragging the blonde out and away from the party was a very bad idea from the start. They were both now in his car –with Sasuke driving of course- and making their way back to Naruto's house. If going back to the Uchiha manor and risk a chance of stumbling upon Itachi and Satoshi, he rather go to his _not exactly best friend's _house.

A red light blared on the traffic light and Sasuke slammed onto his brakes, the tires screeching beneath the car did not process in his mind or the heated horns from the other cars behind him. He had other matters to deal with currently, like that Satoshi girl.

" Okaay," Naruto drawled out, confusion plastered on his face as he narrowed his cerulean eyes, " Let me get this straight. Satoshi walked up to you and talked and you found out that Itachi and her has a relationship going on? How do you even know if there's something going on? Did you even _ask_?"

Sasuke scoffed; like he would ever asked for anything. Things were supposed to be given to him before he even _asked_. " She said her relationship with my brother was a secret."

The lights turned green again and they were moving down on the road again.

" But did you ask?"

Sasuke frowned, " No."

There was a sigh from the passenger's seat and Naruto said nothing after that, and from the corners of his sight, Sasuke saw him sinking further into his seat and threw a lazy hand over his eyes to cover them from the streetlights.

"You know, you should try asking. Sometimes you can't expect everything to fall at your feet, especially this Satoshi girl"

For once, Naruto's opinions actually made sense –heck, it made a lot of sense but that didn't make Sasuke falter with sticking to not asking. His grip on the wheel tightened, his knuckles turning white.

" Whatever," Sasuke growled as he pulled the car to a sudden stop just outside Naruto's apartment. Naruto briefly sighed and opened the car door, with Sasuke pulling out the keys from the ignition and exited the car too. " Not like I care anyway."

Naruto snorted, "Some way of showing you don't care. If you really didn't care teme, you wouldn't have dragged me out from the party that I WAS CLEARLY HAVING FUN IN. YOU –YOU PARTY POOPER FUN STEALER EMOTIONNALLY UNSTABLE PERSON WITH A STICK UP HIS AS-"

" I get it, dope. You can shut up now."

The blonde shot him a sneer as he went into the lift, Naruto swiping out his key card to insert into the lift to enter his floor. His apartment operated much like a 5-star hotel but seeing his parents owned some huge company in Europe( one of the main reasons why they were never around and how Sasuke always did camp outs in his house) Sasuke could consider this apartment normal to them.

The doors opened and the messy sight of his house came into his view.

" Okay, so what's the plan, teme?" Naruto asked as he flopped onto his couch and lazily switched on the television.

Sasuke stood a little awkwardly at the entrance which earned a weird look from Naruto and he sighed and walked to where Naruto to sit on the couch with him. So what was the plan? The plan was to figure out who was Satoshi and what type of relationship did she have with his brother. But then again… He had to ask if he wanted to know –screw it, he will never ask.

" I don't know."

" WHAT?" Naruto seemed flabbergasted as he turned to looked at the sulking Uchiha, " What do you mean, _you don't know_? You're the Uchiha. You're the one that comes up with the plans smartass."

Of course Sasuke knew he was the one that usually came up with the plans but –" I know. But this involves _my brother_ and you know my brother always appear to pick things up that are unusual. If we plan to do this, we have to do this right."

Naruto nodded in agreement, " Yeah… Your brother has some Sasuke tingling senses I tell you –he even caught you with that –"

" Dope." Poison leaked out from his voice and Sasuke glared.

Naruto coughed. " –right, back to business. So we need delicate methods of luring Satoshi out and ask her what is her relationship is-"

" No asking," How many times must he say this? Uchihas never ask, especially Sasuke Uchiha.

" –WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME? Okay, fine so no asking. We will lure her out and you will stall her until she slips out her relationship with Itachi. See? Plan and simple. And you don't even have to ask."

Sasuke mused the thought for a moment and a thin line appeared at his lips. The plan sounded workable, but the problem was how to lure her out? Granted if Satoshi was in his house, Itachi would be there too. He had to find her when she's alone and when Itachi's not around… An idea struck his idea –what if he used Itachi's phone to text her to come over when Itachi was very well going out? Then he would find her alone and he can find out their oh-so-secret-relationship.

Oh, yes. Everything was going to go according to plan.

* * *

_Sorry if there's any mistakes; this has not been proofread. _

_Reviews/favs/alerts are always appreciated :) _

**_Review if you want to see how Sasuke and Satoshi's next encounter will be :)_**

_And to those reading Worlds Apart; it has been updated :) OR to those AC fans reading this; go check out Worlds Apart and maybe leave a review/fav/alert there? Thank you :)_


End file.
